Cartoonverse Worldwide
Cartoonverse Worldwide is a Valencia-based global private joint entertainment company founded on March 14, 1991 along with Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises by Ultraverse Enterprises. Cartoonverse Worldwide specialized in licensing of film, TV, videogames, home media, snack promotions, comics, clothes, commercials, magazines, books, toy, notebook, sticker sheets, hats, board games, household items, messenger bags and children's interactive products based on and inspired by several Cartoonverse brand franchises, including Splashinis-branded intellectual properties, in 60 countries worldwide. Cartoonverse Worldwide began the international production of licenses and merchandising on March 30, 1992, by forming Cartoonverse Worldwide International, which was divided on April 3, 1994 as the majority of international divisions. Cartoonverse Worldwide also owns and operates different subsidiaries, such as Splashinis Worldwide Studios, Puyo Puyo Enterprises (including The Puyo Puyo Music Community Group), Shurikedia (including Shuriken School Productions), and Mexicali Entertainment. Although on June 30, 2011, it was bought over recent and poor designs of exaggerated designs, which happened for the first time on November 10, 2010 and the final one occurred on December 13, 2013. On December 21, 2012, Cartoonverse Worldwide received significant reorganization efforts at the end of the stock of five Cartoonverse television shows (Galaxy Squad, Dark Knights, The Funnyman Boogeyman Show, Baby Christina's World and 31 Minutes), even closing the local and online cooperative servers of several multiplatform video games published by Cartoonverse Interactive (The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community: Clash of the Rebillions, Kings & Queens: Ruler of the Planets, Super Royals: Dr. Cow's Tropical Rampage, Cartoonverse All-Stars, Cartoonverse Heroes and Secret Agent Bugs), in addition to finishing the races across Africa. On September 13, 2014, Cartoonverse Worldwide received $ 150 million to file with the intention of sequestering property. On August 11, 2014, Ultraverse Enterprises integrates both Cartoonverse Worldwide and Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises into Rockville Worldwide Studios, ending the story of 23 years of Cartoonverse brand license and marketing of products. List of assets owned by Cartoonverse Worldwide List of intellectual properties owned and operated by Cartoonverse Worldwide Merchandises *Cartoonverse Animation Studios merchandise *The Backyardigans 2.0 merchandising *Flowgo Babies merchandise *List of Puyo Puyo merchandise *List of Shuriken School merchandise *List of Happy Tree Friends merchandise *Splashinis Worldwide Studios merchandise *Alexei merchandising *Blackboy merchandising See also *Cartoonverse *Ultraverse Enterprises *Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Companies based in Valencia Category:Media companies in the United States Category:Entertainment companies in the United States Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:Entertainment companies in the United Kingdom Category:Media companies in Ireland Category:Entertainment companies in Ireland Category:Media companies in France Category:Entertainment companies in France Category:Media companies in Germany Category:Entertainment companies in Germany Category:Media companies in Hungary Category:Entertainment companies in Hungary Category:Media companies in Spain Category:Entertainment companies in Spain Category:Media companies in Poland Category:Entertainment companies in Poland Category:Media companies in Italy Category:Entertainment companies in Italy Category:Media companies in Australia Category:Entertainment companies in Australia Category:Media companies in Russia Category:Entertainment companies in Russia Category:Media companies in South Africa Category:Entertainment companies in South Africa Category:Media companies in Czech Republic Category:Entertainment companies in Czech Republic Category:Media companies in Romania Category:Entertainment companies in Romania Category:Media companies in Turkey Category:Entertainment companies in Turkey Category:Media companies in Bulgaria Category:Entertainment companies in Bulgaria Category:Media companies in Slovakia Category:Entertainment companies in Slovakia Category:Media companies in Brazil Category:Entertainment companies in Brazil Category:Media companies in Colombia Category:Entertainment companies in Colombia Category:Media companies in Mexico Category:Entertainment companies in Mexico Category:Media companies in Argentina Category:Entertainment companies in Argentina Category:Media companies in El Salvador Category:Entertainment companies in El Salvador Category:Media companies in Venezuela Category:Entertainment companies in Venezuela Category:Media companies in Argentina Category:Entertainment companies in Argentina Category:Media companies in Guatemala Category:Entertainment companies in Guatemala